


Три свадьбы Бригадира

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Pre-Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, Weddings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: «Для человека, категорически выступающего против публичного проявления эмоций, Бригадир женился слишком часто». Доктор приглашен на третью свадьбу Алистера Летбридж-Стюарта, но случайно попадает на все три.





	Три свадьбы Бригадира

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Brigadier’s Weddings (The ‘Third Time Luckiest’ Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86940) by [aralias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias). 



Для человека, категорически выступающего против публичного проявления эмоций, Бригадир женился слишком часто. Конечно, не настолько часто, как Доктор, который, правда, обычно вступал в брак по случайности. Тем не менее, Алистер и его нареченная были смертельно серьезны. Опять. В третий (в случае Бригадира) раз — совершенно серьезны.

— Сколько ему сейчас? Восемьдесят? — уточнил Доктор, уставившись на приглашение — плотную позолоченную открытку с каллиграфической надписью в центре «Саре Джейн Смит». Под ней виднелась более мелкая надпись, видимо, напечатанная на каждом приглашении: «Если кто-нибудь наткнется на Доктора, прошу, дайте ему знать». Отведя наконец от открытки подозрительный взгляд, Доктор снял очки и вернул приглашение непосредственному адресату. — Тебе не кажется, что он староват для такого?

— Нет, не кажется, — ответила Сара, — но даже если бы казалась, то это ничего бы не изменило. Свадьба не моя, а я не расстраиваю чужие свадьбы.

— Я тоже, — сказал Доктор.

— Не считая моей.

— Не считая твоей, но вселенная была в…

— Сколько тебе лет, Доктор?

— Девятьсот шесть, — начал он.

— И разве не ты только что закончил рассказывать мне, как случайно женился на Елизавете Первой?

— Да, но, — с упором произнес Доктор, — это по большей части была случайность.

— По большей части, — повторила Сара.

Доктор ухмыльнулся.

— По большей. — Не обращая внимания на подозрительный взгляд Сары Джейн, он с энергией продолжил: — В любом случае, мы, вероятно, больше не женаты, спутницы сейчас у меня нет, так что, если хочешь, мы могли бы…

— Прости, Доктор, но я уже согласилась пойти с Турлоу.

— Что? — спросил Доктор. — Ты… и мой Турлоу? Ты идешь…

— Да. Визлор Турлоу, — ответила Сара и, обхватив себя руками за плечи, прислонилась к дверному проему. — По работе я встречаю множество инопланетян, Доктор. Большинство из них тебя знают. Некоторые обаятельнее других.

— …ты уверена, что это тот самый Турлоу? — Доктор попытался заглянуть Саре через плечо, чтобы рассмотреть гостиную. Это (в смысле, Турлоу, не гостиная) объясняло, почему его не пустили в дом, почему Доктору приходится топтаться в дверях, словно коммивояжеру с большим синим ларем, полным непроданных товаров. — Могу проверить. Он сейчас дома?

— Уверена, на свадьбе вы увидитесь, — твердо сказала Сара.

— Точно, на свадьбе. Вот блинский блин. — Доктор потер лицо. — Полагаю, можно пригласить Джо…

— Думаю, она собирается прийти с мужем.

— Мужем. Точно, да, разумеется, — сказал Доктор. Он не забыл, почему Джо ушла от него, но надеялся, что к этому моменту она могла и передумать.

— Гарри звонил на днях, — начала Сара.

Доктор тяжело вздохнул.

— О, нет, я не пойду с Гарри. Кто там на очереди? Бентон? Йейтс? Уборщик Боб?

Сара подняла брови, но ответила только:

— Его звали Билл.

— Он разрешил звать его Боб! — сказал Доктор. — Не то чтобы мы так тесно общались, на самом деле, но теперь, по второму размышлению, мне начинает казаться, что лучше пойти одному. Так? — Вопрос был риторическим, но тишина в ответ на него все равно несколько разочаровывала. — Окей! — Доктор выхватил из левого кармана ключи и указал ими в сторону ТАРДИС. Фонарь на крыше мигнул, а ТАРДИС послушно издала звук открывающегося автомобиля. Доктор оглянулся на Сару Джейн — на случай, если она найдет это забавным, — и был вознагражден смехом, пусть и слегка пессимистичным.

— Увидимся на свадьбе, — сказала Сара и раскрыла объятия.

В прошлом Доктор старательно избегал физических контактов — как Бригадир избегал проявлять эмоции, — но с тех пор все изменилось, по крайней мере, в этот момент. Он обнял свою бывшую спутницу, разжал объятия и вернулся в опустевшую ТАРДИС.

Когда в твоем распоряжении (почти полном) находится машина времени, нет смысла отправляться прямо на свадьбу. В другом случае он попросту забудет о ней, потом пройдет три регенерации, а у Алистера родятся еще семеро детей.

Для человека, который ненавидит неподчинение собственным приказам, у Бригадира слишком много детей, решил Доктор, устанавливая переключатели и отправляя ТАРДИС в полет.

К несчастью, эта мысль пробудила у Доктора множество болезненных воспоминаний о детях — его собственных и приемных. Чтобы отогнать их, он отправился вглубь ТАРДИС подыскать подходящий подарок для того, кто, каким бы этот самый подарок ни был, скажет в ответ: «Э, благодарю, Доктор».

Десятью минутами спустя он вернулся с красивым, высоким растением в горшке. Доктор припомнил, что у Бригадира сейчас большой дом, и когда они с Эйс останавливались там, ему заметно не хватало какой-нибудь комнатной зелени. Кроме того, новой жене Бригадира вполне могут понравиться инопланетные особенности растения — она всегда казалась женщиной с хорошим вкусом и здравым интересом ко странным вещам.

Как раз в этот момент одно из усиков растения заползло Доктору на плечо, и он нежно стряхнул его прочь.

— Веди себя прилично! — пожурил он растение и, подхватив горшок (который сам по себе был неплохим подарком — собран и украшен в прославленных мастерских Альфы Центавра), щелкнул пальцами. ТАРДИС распахнула дверь.

Они припарковались, как выяснил снаружи Доктор, в маленьком церковном дворике. Как обычно во время подобных событий, в воздухе плавали вишневые лепестки, в остальном же дворик пустовал. Наверное, пока никто не выходил из церкви.

Несмотря на надежды уклониться от самой неловкой части церемонии, Доктор вместе с растением проследовали в церковь и устроились на задней скамье, за чередой молодых мам.

Почти сразу Доктор понял, что это не просто свадьба, стилизованная под шестидесятые — он наблюдал за настоящей свадьбой шестидесятых. Невесту Доктор не узнал, но в роли жениха без сомнения выступал более юный Алистер Гордон Летбридж-Стюарт. Что ж, еще один плюс ТАРДИС. Она пыталась, но, пока устанавливались координаты, он, по всей видимости, отвлекся. Мысли о Сьюзан или Барбаре сбили изначальные настройки, и теперь Доктор оказался на свадьбе человека, который его не знает, с громадным инопланетным растением, которое, как он подумал теперь, было бы куда более подходящим подарком для Пери. Не то чтобы его приглашали на ее свадьбу…

Церемония завершилась без происшествий (Доктор умудрился не дать свадебному подарку сожрать ребенка, сидевшего неподалеку, и никто этого не заметил), и гости начали выбираться во двор. Доктор, который сидел ближе всего к двери, оказался именно тем, кто повел процессию чередой «поздравительных» испытаний.

— Должно быть, вы очень гордитесь, — говорил он каждому следующему незнакомцу и энергично пожимал руки, пока очередь не закончилась.

Ради свадьбы Алистер Летбридж-Стюарт нарядился в костюм и чисто выбрился, но в остальном выглядел почти так же, как и в первое их с Доктором знакомство.

— Бригадир! — сказал Доктор, пожимая руку и ему. — Привет! Рад снова видеть. Милая церемония.

— Боюсь, вы меня с кем-то спутали, — ответил Алистер, с опаской косясь на растение.

— Нет, просто прибыл немного заранее, — сказал Доктор, отпуская его руку. — Ты же пока даже не полковник, верно?

Женщина, стоявшая в очереди за Доктором, сердито произнесла:

— Не задерживайтесь, пожалуйста!

— Да, конечно, — не шелохнувшись, ответил Доктор. — Секундочку. — Отвернувшись от нее, он обнаружил, что растение тянется к будущему Бригадиру. — Эй! Я сказал — веди себя прилично!

— Что?.. Это растение… оно двигалось? — сказал Алистер, имея в виду: «Что это, ко всем чертям, такое?»

— Это был подарок, — объяснил Доктор, — дарить который я… — он сунул руку в правый карман, — передумал. Сам видишь, почему. Прекрати! — обратился Доктор к растению, потом снова к Алистеру. — Ты ведь еще не богат? Нет. Это были деньги Дорис…

— О чем он говорит? — спросила женщина, стоявшая за Доктором, у невесты, которая без всякого сомнения думала о том же, потому что спросила:

— Алистер, что это еще за Дорис?

— Никогда в жизни не встречал этого человека, — ответил тот, аккуратно уклоняясь от вопроса своей новой жены. — Откуда мне знать, о чем он говорит? О…

Умудрившись накопать достаточно современных для этого времени денег, Доктор вручил их Алистеру.

— Счастливой свадьбы. А, погодите, не то. Веселого… а! Поздравляю!

— Э… благодарю. Знаете, это довольно крупная сумма…

Но, к вящему удовольствию остальных гостей, Доктор, напоследок взмахнув рукой, пошагал сквозь вишневые заросли к ТАРДИС. Зайдя внутрь, он первым делом вернул растение в третью теплицу, сделав в уме заметку передать его как-нибудь Пери. Если кто и сможет заставить растение слушаться, то это она.

Доктор вернулся к консоли — руки в карманах, настроение рассеянное, хотелось подольше потянуть резину. Именно из-за настроения он и не отправился немедленно в сферу удов, а вместо этого — в головокружительный тур по вселенной.

— Можем собрать полную коллекцию, — небрежно бросил он ТАРДИС и установил курс на середину девяностых.

Вторая свадьба Бригадира была куда основательнее первой. Доктора на нее приглашали, но к тому моменту, когда приглашение добралось до адресата — шестого воплощения, — он оказался занят и забыл о ней.

Теперь Доктор вышел из ТАРДИС (держа наперевес большую вазу, подаренную императором Тай-цзу за победу над армией йети, что, учитывая обстоятельства их с Алистером первого знакомства, вполне подходило ситуации) в огромный сад возле помещичьего особняка, который казался даже больше, чем собственный дом Бригадира. С одной стороны стоял высокий, ярко украшенный шатер, с другой тянулась длинная череда буфетных столиков. Оставив вазу в и без того большой груде свадебных подарков, Доктор заметил Йейтса, выбирающего канапе, а чуть дальше — Гарри Салливана, общающегося с Джоном Мейджором.

Бригадир с новой женой как раз обходили гостей. Почти наверняка они вскоре доберутся и до него, так что Доктор переключился на буфетные столики. Он съел подряд клубнику в шоколаде, ролл с копченым лососем, кусок чего-то, похожего на террин из дичи, горсть малины, жареный гриб, и почти доел кусок овощного пирога, когда кто-то сказал:

— Спасибо за то, что пришел. Не был уверен, что ты получил приглашение.

Просияв, Доктор обернулся к Алистеру Летбридж-Стюарту, который выглядел довольно странно в сером визитном костюме.

— Бригадир! — тепло приветствовал его Доктор. — Ты меня узнал.

— Не совсем. На самом деле, ты единственный в саду, кого я не узнал. А вместе с той дорогой вазой, на которой, как считает Дорис, для ее возраста совсем не та… патина, так? — и вот ты здесь. Единственное, чему я удивлен, что на нас, пока мы говорим, не пикируют инопланетные кошмары. Как дела?

— О, ты в курсе, — легкомысленно отозвался Доктор.

— А, — нахмурился Бригадир. — Все настолько плохо?

Доктор прикинул, как бы соврать. В конце концов, он на свадьбе, в множестве миль от сферы удов, в множестве лет от самоубийства Аделаиды. Но Бригадир раскусит ложь, так что Доктор сказал:

— Ага.

— Я могу… чем-нибудь помочь?

— Конечно, можешь, — ответил Доктор так громко, что удивил и Бригадира, и себя самого. — Это твоя свадьба, — продолжил он на более разумной громкости. — Будь счастлив. И, — добавил Доктор, подхватив со столика миску с чем-то зеленым, — скажи, что это такое. Я вдоль и поперек избороздил всю историю этой планеты — дважды! — и не видел ничего подобного.

— Думаю, это гуакамоле.

— Не гуакамоле. — Доктор слизнул с пальца зеленое месиво. — По вкусу ничего похожего. Кроме того, оно слишком зеленое. Нет, это похоже… — Он с медитативным видом слизнул еще, а потом резко помрачнел и торопливо произнес: — Бригадир! Твои поставщики… тебе не кажется, что они — наемные убийцы с планеты Раксакорикофаллопаториус?

Бригадир бросил на него очень тяжелый взгляд, пока Доктор не захохотал, а это, в свою очередь, заставило Бригадира дернуть губами в попытке улыбнуться. Он отобрал у Доктора миску и бескомпромиссно понюхал ее.

— Гуакамоле, — объявил Бригадир.

— Ага, — согласился Доктор и попытался соскрести остатки с языка. — На вкус отвратительно. Без попытки обидеть твоих поставщиков. В конце концов, они не пришельцы.

Поставив несомненное гуакамоле обратно на столик, Бригадир хохотнул и сжал плечо Доктора.

— Рад тебя видеть, — сказал он снова.

Доктор одарил его искренней улыбкой, которая, впрочем, коснулась только одного уголка его рта.

— Пожалуйста.

— Собираешься остаться? Кажется, мисс Грант… вернее, теперь миссис Джонс будет рада тебя видеть. Позже планируются какие-то танцы, — последнее Бригадир произнес с сомнением, и Доктора в самое сердце поразил образ Бригадира, слившегося с Джо в странном танго — образ, который он едва смог бы забыть.

— О, конечно, — ответил Доктор, и они оба поняли, что это означает «нет».

Кивнув, Бригадир снова хлопнул его по плечу и вернулся к невесте. А Доктор вернулся в ТАРДИС и отправил ее в полет.

Настроение снова изменилось: именно в таком он последние пару лет все чаще пребывал. Порой он находился на подъеме, жил куда более полной жизнью, чем раньше, но иногда раздумывал, не разделаться ли со всем раз и навсегда. Но Доктор продолжал, оставаясь столь же блестящим. Он вовсе не боялся смерти, даже когда Наблюдатель следовал за ним по Логополису, но никогда не чувствовал себя настолько несовершенным, как сейчас.

Как раз в тот момент, когда эти раздумья повергли Доктора в самую глубь хандры, на мониторе сканера появилось лицо Сары Джейн. Она стояла на чердаке, по-видимому, перед гигантским суперкомпьютером, который там установила.

— Проверяю, не забыл ли ты, — весело сказала она.

— Забыл что? — уточнил Доктор, помахав К-9, который прятался за Сарой и тоже помахал ему, узнавая, хвостом.

— О свадьбе.

— О. Точно. Свадьба. — Доктор притворился, что обдумывает сказанное. — Может, пропустить эту? Я на двух уже побывал. — После взгляда Сары он добавил: — На других, но все же…

Сара улыбнулась.

— Лиз специально просила тебя позвать.

Доктор знал, что это дешевая попытка манипуляции, но она все равно порадовала его. Лоб разгладился, а брови перестали хмуриться. Будь у Доктора металлический хвост, он бы им завилял.

— Правда?

— Правда, — ответила Сара.

— И не голосом типа «убедись, что он не будет лезть под руки, особенно если думает, что я собираюсь подавать ему пробирки»?

— Нет. Ей действительно хочется тебя увидеть.

— Ну, мне кажется… — начал Доктор, который теперь уже передумал.

Дверь на чердак с грохотом открылась, и в нее вошел Визлор Турлоу. Он больше не носил школьную форму, но разница оказалась невелика — на нем был знакомый галстук, белая рубашка, темный пиджак и узкие брюки.

— Привет, Доктор, — сказал он, подходя к экрану. — Я тот самый Турлоу?

— Ты должен быть на Трионе.

Турлоу пожал плечами.

— Мне стало скучно. И, конечно, не думаю, что ты помнишь, но я с самого начала не хотел туда возвращаться. Ты пойдешь на мальчишник?

— У Бригадира будет мальчишник? — недоверчиво переспросил Доктор.

— Против воли, — смеясь, сказала Сара.

— Я его устраиваю, — добавил Турлоу, хотя уточнение не требовалось: больше никто из знакомых Алистера не подходил на роль организатора холостяцкой вечеринки. — Ну же, Доктор. Будет здорово. Ты, я и кучка людей с постыдно слабым метаболизмом.

Доктор взъерошил волосы, как будто это могло ускорить работу мозга.

— Э… может, увидимся на месте?

— Доктор напивается имбирным элем, — прошептала Сара.

— Неправда, и я это докажу! — заявил Доктор, указав пальцем в экран. — На свадьбе!

Он отключил картинку и, пока ему снова не перезвонили, быстро запустил ТАРДИС.

Третья (и, стоило надеяться, последняя) свадьба Бригадира проходила в саду. Здесь же, давным-давно, они с Доктором пили скотч и разговаривали, пока Эйс бороздила пасторальную округу на новообретенной Бесси.

— Тебя ищет Сара Джейн, — сказал Клайд Лэнгер, когда Доктор вышел из ТАРДИС. Произнес это Клайд с равнодушным видом, но в следующий момент его лицо осветилось широкой улыбкой. — Штука с появлением из пустоты все еще такая клевая! Думал, что уже привык, но каждый раз это просто потрясающе!

Доктор скромно улыбнулся. 

— Спасибо. Она отрядила тебя мне навстречу?

Он запер дверь ТАРДИС, к которой, судя по всему, Клайд потихоньку подбирался — начиная с самой первой словесной уловки.

Клайд презрительно фыркнул.

— Я сам себя отрядил, как руководитель службы безопасности. Ждите здесь, я схожу за ней, — и, моментально растеряв всякую спесь, бросился бежать с криком: — Сара Джейн, он здесь!

Слегка отличается от предыдущей свадьбы, раздумывал Доктор, медленно шагая вслед за умчавшимся Клайдом. Тогда там была настоящая служба безопасности, а не три (стоило признать, весьма компетентных) пятнадцатилетних подростка и собака-робот. С другой стороны, буфетные столики стояли на том же месте (хотя и пустые), а рядом — несколько рядов одинаковых стульев с подозрительным островком в центре. Несколько человек, слишком старых для подобной работы, сооружали из разномастных подмостков что-то вроде подиума. Они обратились к Доктору, и он безошибочно узнал голоса Майка Йейтса и Джона Бентона.

Доктор уже был готов к ним присоединиться, но отвлекся на появление Бригадира — тот, одетый в смокинг, вышел из дома и, помахав Доктору, слегка ускорил шаг. Бригадир тоже выглядел гораздо старше, чем помнил Доктор (и заметно круглее), но борода ему шла, равно как и довольное, спокойное выражение лица.

— Бригадир! — просиял Доктор. — Как дела?

— Все лучше, когда ты здесь, Доктор, — ответил Алистер, и они вместе вошли в дом. — Сара Джейн убедила меня, что ты придешь, но с тобой никогда не скажешь точно. Полагаю, мы могли бы найти кого-то еще…

— Нет, я с радостью соглашусь.

— Прошу прощения, Доктор? — Бригадир остановился у подножья лестницы, рядом с доспехами, украшенные цветочной гирляндой. — На что согласишься?

— А! Так ты не просишь меня стать твоим шафером? — уточнил Доктор, стараясь выглядеть не подавленным, а заинтересованным.

Бригадир хохотнул.

— Нет. Хотя, мне кажется, ты во многих смыслах должен бы им стать. Но даже тебе это едва бы было по силам. Кроме того, Берти не простит мне такого после всего, что ему пришлось вытерпеть на холостяцкой вечеринке. Отвязывал меня от фонарного столба в четыре утра, представляешь.

— Да, он лучший шафер, чем я, — объявил Доктор, смягченный признанием Бригадира в не совсем верном выборе. — Боюсь, что не смог бы с этим смириться.

— По-моему, правильное решение. Турлоу и учеником был прескверным…

Но в этот момент его перебили — с верхних ступенек донесся крик:

— Доктор! — Джо Джонс, в девичестве Грант, держа в руках охапку цветов, сбежала вниз и попыталась обнять Доктора, не помяв их. — Ты пришел!

— Не только пришел. Я даже немного заранее!

Джо просияла.

— Знаю! Так ты согласен?

Доктор перевел взгляд с нее на Бригадира.

— Согласен на что? Я думал, ты…

— Его еще не спрашивали, — объяснил Бригадир.

— Ну, тогда зачем я тебя задерживаю? — Джо скривилась в сердитой гримаске, явно из-за собственного промаха. — Тебе нужно поговорить с Лиз.

— Как сказала Джо, моя будущая жена хотела бы с тобой пообщаться, — подтвердил Бригадир.

Доктор преодолел несколько ступеней лестницы, украшенной изящной резьбой, но тут же обернулся.

— Где?..

— Вторая дверь налево, — ответила, снова ухмыляясь, Джо.

С некоторым опасением Доктор поднялся по лестнице и остановился у второй слева двери. Постучав, он услышал голос Лиз:

— Да? Входите.

Когда дверь открылась, Лиз обернулась. На ней было белое платье, волосы украшал серебряный узор.

— Привет, незнакомец, — сказала она со своей обычной сардонической усмешкой.

— Привет, Лиз. — Доктор устроился рядом, на высоком стуле, таком же, на котором сидела Лиз, за туалетным столиком. — Прости, что не появлялся раньше.

— А ты все же починил ТАРДИС! — ответила Лиз, снова обернувшись к зеркалу, и продолжила красить ресницы. Она искоса взглянула на Доктора и улыбнулась. — Все пространство и время в твоем распоряжении, исследуй сколько хочешь. Не думала, что ты вернешься на Землю, хотя Алистер и говорил, что встречал все твои регенерации.

— Ты даже не попрощалась, — напомнил Доктор, откинулся на спинку стула и сложил руки на груди. — Я заметил только спустя шесть дней!

Лиз рассмеялась.

— Прекрати, а то я тушь размажу!

— Шесть дней!

— О, не сомневаюсь. Что ты искал? Сортировщик нейтрино?

Не обращая внимания на сказанное, Доктор задумчиво произнес:

— Помнится, я отправился к Бригадиру и потребовал объяснить, что с тобой случилось. Он ответил что-то вроде: «О, она отправилась в Кембридж», на что я сказал: «Ну, она выбрала для поездки до чертиков неудобное время, когда она вернется?», а он сказал, что ты не вернешься.

Лиз отложила тушь.

— Я писала тебе, — нежно ответила она. Доктор пожал плечами. — И регулярно звонила. Мы очень мило болтали с Бентоном, пока ты отказывался подходить к телефону.

— Я был занят, — возразил Доктор. — Мир спасал!

Лиз быстро взглянула на него, подняв седеющую бровь, потом снова обернулась к зеркалу, взяв помаду.

— Я ушла не из-за тебя. Не из-за того, что ты сказал или сделал, хотя иногда ты раздражал меня до ужаса. В конце я даже думала остаться, если бы ты попросил, хотя и не хотела. Подвернулась возможность отправиться в Кембридж, а я искала причину, чтобы уволиться, пока мои отношения с Алистером не дошли до кризисной точки.

— Знаю, — ответил Доктор. — Я читал письма. Ну, большинство.

И, конечно, у него были глаза и пытливый ум. Бригадир был женат (на первой жене) и занимал достаточно солидную должность, чтобы не иметь возможности удариться во флирт. Но даже в первый день он выказывал признаки того, что Лиз его интересует куда сильнее, чем, к примеру, сержант Бентон. Доктор был не так уверен насчет чувств Лиз, которые порой опасно кренились в сторону презрения, пока однажды она не посоветовала ему составить план дневной работы и оформить его как следует. Едва заметное признание в верности, но, судя по свадебному платью на его бывшей ассистентке, весьма важное.

— Прости, что не отвечал на письма, — сказал Доктор искренне.

Лиз улыбнулась и встала.

— Я и не думала, что ты ответишь. Но когда я попросила, ты пришел на свадьбу.

— Не мог же я ее пропустить! — правдиво заявил Доктор, полностью забыв, о чем раньше говорил Саре Джейн. Это был идеальный момент для того, чтобы обняться, так что он схватил яркую, прекрасную, готовую выйти замуж Лиз в охапку и приподнял, а она обняла его в ответ.

— Теперь, боюсь, мне придется просить об еще одном одолжении, — сказала она, когда Доктор опустил ее на пол.

— О, конечно, — ответил он, хотя и был искренне уверен, к чему ведет Лиз, но, получив отказ от роли шафера, решил, что стоит дождаться самого предложения, прежде чем соглашаться на него.

— Мой отец умер десять лет назад. Мне и самой почти семьдесят, так что…

— С радостью, — перебил ее Доктор, — отведу тебя к алтарю, — добавил он на случай, если Лиз собирается попросить его вернуться в прошлое и привезти ей отца.

— Только если мне не нужно передать тебе какие-нибудь пробирки, — сказала она.

Это, конечно, не переросло в настоящее предложение, но на миг Доктор задумался, не предложить ли Лиз сбежать с ним с собственной свадьбы. Будет здорово, если в ТАРДИС окажется кто-то (кроме него самого) с научным подходом. На самом деле, будет здорово, если в ТАРДИС окажется хоть кто-нибудь. А он так и не предложил показать Лиз чудеса вселенной, хотя она много часов провела, пытаясь починить ТАРДИС.

Однако, даже в том невероятном случае, если Лиз скажет: «Да», должно произойти еще одно, гораздо более невероятное событие — чтобы Бригадир его когда-нибудь простил. К счастью или несчастью, Лиз выбрала себе в мужья человека, который по-настоящему нравился Доктору. Не как Джо, которая сбежала с малознакомым валлийцем. Доктор как минимум неделю раздумывал над тем, как спасти ее от алтаря.

Чувствуя себя мистером Вудхаузом из книги Джейн Остин, он сказал:

— Думаю, я справлюсь, — и предложил Лиз руку. — Мы готовы?

Самая неловкая часть церемонии прошла настолько безупречно, насколько стоило ожидать. Доктор вручил Лиз жениху так любезно, насколько мог, и, хотя во время клятв бросал на шафера Берти недружелюбные взгляды, старина это вряд ли заметил.

Сразу после поцелуя на улицу вынесли больше столиков, а стулья переставили с военной точностью. Доктор бродил туда-сюда, стараясь быть полезным, пока на него не наткнулась Джо и не отправила его к месту между Сарой Джейн и Джеком Харкнессом. К несчастью, Турлоу сидел всего лишь через стул, рядом с Сарой, но Доктор по уже отработанному методу не обращал внимания ни на Турлоу, ни на бокалы с алкоголем, которыми тот размахивал. Несмотря на все попытки, после часа, занятого едой и игнорированием Турлоу, Доктор все-таки обнаружил перед собой большой стакан с текилой. Предательство со стороны Джека, который, без сомнения, сам никогда не напивался — он как раз в тот момент постучал по столу и начал ребячески скандировать: «Пей, пей, пей!», а когда Доктор, содрогаясь, осушил стакан до дна, зааплодировал.

Чего бы там ни говорила Сара, насчет алкоголя у Доктора действительно был отличный метаболизм. Поднявшись на ноги, он (держа в руке бокал шампанского) был всего лишь навеселе, чем вызвал восторженные рукоплескания от знакомых и громкий свист от Эйс.

— Как знает подавляющее большинство из вас, — обратился Доктор к толпе, состоявшей почти полностью из его бывших спутников, — мне несколько сложновато отпускать от себя людей.

Послышались выкрики о том, что это правда/ложь/правда, но управлять ТАРДИС было сложнее, и тогда Доктор помахал руками, призывая к тишине.

— Сегодня я здесь как посаженный отец Лиз. И это — чушь собачья! — Он обернулся к Лиз и широко ей улыбнулся. — Когда мы познакомились, она была уже взрослой. Такой взрослой. Уверенной, умной, блестящей. Я то и дело совершал глупости, чтобы повеселить ее. Шевелил бровями, говоря, что это инопланетный язык… И, хотя Лиз не была моей дочерью, все же оставалась моей, и я бы так просто ее не отпустил. Если бы она дала мне шанс, конечно, — уныло признал Доктор. — И она дала, хотя мне пришлось пять сотен лет привыкать к этой мысли. — Послышался тихий смех. — Я уже говорил, моя Лиз — умница.

— И особенно умным поступком стала ее свадьба с моим лучшим другом, — Доктор отдал честь бокалом, а потом перевел взгляд со смаргивающей слезу Лиз на ее супруга. — Самым храбрым, самым добрым и постоянным человеком из всех живущих. Один из немногих людей в истории, которые заслуживают такую женщину!

— А кто другие? — спросил из-за спины Джек, вызвав новый смех. — Чего? — добавил он, когда Доктор бросил на него взгляд, красноречиво заявлявший, что он не из их числа. — Я просто хотел с ними познакомиться.

— И то, что они снова нашли друг друга, — уверенно продолжил Доктор поверх головы Джека, который говорил своему соседу: «Судя по всему, это классные ребята!», но тут же спутался: — После долгого времени… это хорошо, — закончил он в итоге. Можно было добавить еще, но сесть показалось важнее. Доктор улыбнулся и поднял бокал. — Счастлив за вас обоих. За Алистера и Лиз!

— Алистера и Лиз! — эхом отозвалась толпа, и Доктор сел.

Потом снова встал.

— О, и раз уж я за короткое время побывал на всех свадьбах Алистера, могу с уверенностью сказать — эта лучшая, так что, надеюсь, вам нравится.

— Я это знал, — выкрикнул Бригадир через головы болтающих гостей. — С растением и деньгами был ты. Я так и думал.

— Очень милая речь, — сказала Сара, когда Доктор вернулся на место и осушил бокал с шампанским.

— Спасибо, — ответил он, — и это правда!

Так и было. Может, раздумывал Доктор (после того, как Джо отчитала его за то, что почувствовала себя виноватой, как Турлоу уговорил его выпить еще, а Эйс показала длинный шрам, идущий через всю руку), хватит говорить людям, что он ужасно ведет себя на свадьбах? В конце концов, это воплощение на свадьбах просто блистало. Особенно на собственных.

— Именно так и сказала мне Елизавета Первая, — сказал Доктор Саре Джейн, а та стукнула его (совсем легонько).


End file.
